Une situation inattendue
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Depuis la mort de son parrain, Harry pouvait clairement dire que sa situation "familiale" s'était considérablement dégradée. Mais lorsque Dumbledore lui apprit que Snape et Malfoy Junior allaient habiter chez ses moldus durant l'été, il se demanda s'il était maudit… [DRARRY]
1. Prologue

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

 **Titre :** Une situation inattendue

 **Auteur :** Ange Phoenix Blodeuwedd

 **Résumé :** Depuis la mort de son parrain, Harry pouvait clairement dire que sa situation "familiale" s'était considérablement dégradée. Mais lorsque Dumbledore lui apprit que Snape et Malfoy Junior allaient habiter chez ses moldus durant l'été, il se demanda s'il était maudit…

 **Beta :** Tigroou

 **Note :** À partir de maintenant et pour rassurer mes lecteurs, je vais poster mes avancées pour que vous sachiez où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions !

 _\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 5 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

 _\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Social Work, chapitre 7 : En cours (2000-3000 mots environ)_

 _\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 6 : Pas commencé_

 _\- La prise en charge, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

 _\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 2 : En cours (700 mots environ)_

 _\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

 _\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

* * *

 **Une situation inattendue**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar sans fin.

Les mains tremblantes, Harry fit disparaître les plis imaginaires de la couette une énième fois pour s'occuper l'esprit. Mais comme précédemment, cela échoua, et le brun dût s'asseoir pour contrôler sa nervosité. Il pouvait "gérer" son oncle durant l'été tout comme il pouvait "survivre" à la présence de Snape et Malfoy à Poudlard. Mais les trois en même temps… Le survivant cligna des yeux furieusement, retenant les perles d'eau qui n'avaient pas humidifié son visage depuis plusieurs années. Il n'allait certainement pas pleurer comme un gamin simplement parce que ces deux mois seraient un enfer. Il avait survécu à Voldemort, à un Basilic, alors il arriverait à survivre face à trois personnes détestables.

En prenant une grande inspiration, Harry ferma les yeux, essayant de visualiser sa vallée où courait une jeune fille rousse, détentrice de tous ses secrets. Depuis la… disparition de son parrain, le brun avait repris l'occlumencie, passant des heures à lire des méthodes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Certaines parlaient de construire un labyrinthe, d'autres d'utiliser les éléments, d'autres encore d'imaginer une bibliothèque…. En fait, il avait fallu plusieurs semaines pour qu'il comprenne enfin pourquoi les séances avec son professeur de potion n'avait pas marché. Snape avait tenté de lui apprendre une méthode qui marchait pour lui, qui avait fait de lui l'un des plus grands occlumens. Mais l'esprit était un mécanisme complexe et surtout, unique. Ainsi, le brun avait passé plusieurs heures plongé en lui-même, observant sa magie, son esprit, jusqu'à que l'image de la vallée apparaisse d'elle-même. Son paradis. Celui où se trouvait sa mère, telle une éternelle protectrice. Certes, ses barrières ne feraient sans doute pas le poids face à Voldemort mais il pourrait résister, détourner son attention et riposter.

Aussitôt ses protections en place, le jeune homme vit ses mains s'arrêter de trembler et il sentit une paix illusoire l'envahir. Et comme à chaque fois, il songea combien cet enseignement, cette pratique était en réalité malsaine. Personne ne pouvait guérir en cachant ses émotions derrière des murs. C'était donc pour cette raison qu'au moins une fois par jour - généralement le soir avant de se coucher - , il les abaissait libérant la douleur, la culpabilité et le soulagement de ses chaînes. " _Quel déluge ce serait si Snape enlevait ses protections…"_.

\- Potter ! Descends immédiatement, les monstres viennent d'arriver !

 **xXx - xXx - xXx**

Lorsqu'ils apparurent devant la maison des Dursley, Malfoy ne put retenir l'expression de dégoût qui apparut sur son visage. Bien loin de son grand manoir se trouvait devant lui une petite maisonnette, pour ne pas dire une cabane, absolument… banale ? Comment, par Merlin, l'élu pouvait-il vivre là dedans ? Cette habitation devait faire la taille de sa chambre…

\- Parrain, nous ne pouvons vivre ici ! Tu as vu combien cette… maison est petite ? s'exclama alors Draco, écoeuré.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, grogna simplement Snape, n'ayant toujours pas dirigé les ordres du vieux fou.

Sans rien ajouter, l'unique membre de sa famille s'avança furieusement vers la porte bleu foncé - horrible couleur entre parenthèses - et abattit son poing plus fort que nécessaire sur celle-ci. Aussitôt, apparut une femme possédant un long cou. Un sourire hypocrite sur le visage, la dame que Severus reconnut sans mal comme étant " Pet' " les invita à rentrer de sa voix fluette.

Et finalement, après un rapide coup d'oeil, Draco préférait finalement la décoration extérieur aux papiers peints à fleurs du couloir. Et de toute évidence, Severus pensait la même chose, d'après sa grimace. Finalement, lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent de fusiller les roses du regard, ils découvrirent un gros homme au visage violet et à la moustache généreuse les fixer méchamment. Sans prendre la peine de les saluer, celui-ci s'écria vivement :

\- Potter ! Descends immédiatement, les monstres viennent d'arriver !

Sans avoir le temps de s'indigner de cette appellation, celui-ci apparut dans les escaliers comme s'il avait les mangemorts à ses trousses. Les cheveux ébouriffés, une minceur et une pâleur alarmantes...

Que se passait-il donc dans cette famille ?

* * *

 **Fin - Prologue**

* * *

Et oui, encore une nouvelle histoire !

Je suis en train de mettre en place un planning pour écrire le chapitre d'une de mes histoires tous les 15 jours ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Mais sachez que je n'abandonne jamais rien !

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

À la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

 **Titre :** Une situation inattendue

 **Auteur :** Ange Phoenix Blodeuwedd

 **Résumé :** Depuis la mort de son parrain, Harry pouvait clairement dire que sa situation "familiale" s'était considérablement dégradée. Mais lorsque Dumbledore lui apprit que Snape et Malfoy Junior allaient habiter chez ses moldus durant l'été, il se demanda s'il était maudit…

 **Beta :** Ma Lili

 **Note :** À partir de maintenant et pour rassurer mes lecteurs, je vais poster mes avancées pour que vous sachiez où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions !

 _\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 7 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

 _\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Social Work, chapitre 7 : En cours (2000-3000 mots environ)_

 _\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 6 : Pas commencé_

 _\- La prise en charge, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

 _\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

 _\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

 _\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

* * *

 **Une situation inattendue**

* * *

Chapitre 1

* * *

Instinctivement, en le voyant Severus laissa son esprit pénétrer celui de son élève, s'attendant à voir une succession de souvenirs plus dégoulinants d'amour les uns que les autres. Mais au lieu de cela, il eut la surprise de rencontrer des barrières et à première vue, c'était des protections bien plus efficaces que les précédentes. Sans avoir le temps de pouvoir en apprendre davantage sur cette nouveauté, il fut brusquement repoussé et il faillit s'effondrer, comme si ses forces avaient été aspirées par un détraqueur. Clignant furieusement des yeux pour faire disparaître le voile noir qui venait de s'installer, il plongea son regard dans deux émeraudes anormalement impassibles.

\- Parrain ? interpella Draco, les sourcils froncés. Tu vas bien ?

Avant d'avoir l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit à son filleul, l'oncle de Potter s'avança et se dressa de toute sa hauteur face à lui. Haussant un sourcil moqueur, il observa curieusement une teinte violette parcourir progressivement le cou du moldu, débordant sur son visage et il se demanda si ce moldu n'allait pas littéralement exploser.

\- Je n'accepterai en aucun cas que vous utilisiez votre… monstruosité dans ma maison, s'exclama bruyamment Vernon. Potter ! Amène tes… amis monstrueux en haut, je t'appellerai pour que tu prépares le dîner.

Avec un hochement de tête, Harry prit les valises de ses invités et monta à l'étage, s'attendant à ce que les deux sorciers le suivent. Et vu les craquements caractéristiques de l'escalier, c'était sans nul doute le cas. Il passa devant la porte de son oncle et de sa tante, puis devant celle de son cousin avant de s'arrêter devant la sienne qui était bien plus abîmée mais surtout recouverte de cadenas.

\- Pourquoi y-a-t-il autant de cadenas, tes moldus ont compris à quel point tu es timbré ? questionna moqueusement Draco, sans faire attention au regard noir du directeur de Serpentard.

\- Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas assez de chambres pour que vous puissiez en avoir une chacun, annonça Harry en ignorant Malfoy. Vous allez donc devoir la partager.

\- Et vous ? demanda finalement Snape, sans sembler s'en préoccuper.

\- Je dormirai sur le canapé, souffla le brun, après quelques minutes de silence.

"Ou plutôt dans mon placard, comme si mon oncle me laisserait "souiller" son magnifique cuir", songea-t-il moqueusement en retenant un sourire.

D'un geste précis et habituel, il ouvrit chaque cadenas avant d'abaisser la poignée, dévoilant sa… chambre. Si le survivant n'avait pas eu ses boucliers bien en place, il aurait certainement rougi de honte en voyant les deux lits médiocres, son bureau bancal et son armoire miteuse, sans parler des nouveaux barreaux mis en place ce matin même par son oncle. Sans se retourner, il imagina les yeux ronds de ses ennemis et malgré ses protections, ses mains formèrent des poings avant qu'il ne se détende à nouveau une fois ses boucliers renforcés.

\- Le petit-déjeuner est à huit heures, le déjeuner à midi et le dîner est à dix-neuf heures, expliqua Harry en prenant des draps dans son armoire pour les mettre sur le lit. Si vous êtes en retard, je crains que mon oncle n'en aura que faire et que vous devrez vous contenter des restes.

 _"Comme moi"_ , souffla sa conscience.

\- Des… restes ? répéta Draco. Ai-je l'air d'un chien ?

\- Et si je dois vous donner un conseil, ne vexez jamais mon cousin si vous ne voulez pas avoir de problèmes avec ma… famille, termina Potter.

Il parcourut sa chambre du regard, se demandant s'il manquait quelque chose lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une planche mal clouée. Et ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il réalisa une chose : il avait oublié de prendre ses potions avant leur arrivée. Ses potions de sommeil sans rêve, ses potions anti-douleur, toutes ces petits fioles qui lui permettaient de dormir sans grimacer de douleur ou d'horreur. Se retenant difficilement de ne pas se fracasser la tête contre le mur, il jeta un coup d'oeil à son professeur de potion et au serpentard. Il ne pouvait pas les prendre devant eux, ils se poseraient automatiquement des questions, des questions qu'ils finiraient par formuler à voix haute, des questions dont il ne voulait pas prononcer les réponses. Harry allait devoir attendre demain avant de pouvoir les prendre, donc il devrait, durant une seule et unique nuit, reprendre les vieilles habitudes : les silencio.

\- Potter ! s'exclama la voix de son oncle. Viens préparer le dîner !

Passant sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés en signe de frustration, il croisa pendant quelques secondes le regard suspicieux de Snape avant qu'il ne quitte sa chambre, se précipitant au rez-de-chaussée.

 **XxXxX**

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'en plus de vivre dans une cabane, il avait décidé de vivre comme un Weasley, ricana Draco en fouillant la pièce de son regard mercure. Mais en quoi est-ce étonnant finalement…

Voyant que son parrain ne l'écoutait pas, il se prépara à manifester sa présence, c'est-à-dire, râler. Cependant lorsqu'il s'avança dans la chambre dans le but de critiquer chaque objet de cette pièce, il fit bouger la planche sous ses pieds. Baissant les yeux, les sourcils froncés, il vit que celle-ci était mal clouée.

\- Potter n'arrêtait pas d'observer cette planche, souligna Severus en sortant les robes noires de sa malle.

\- Et tu n'es pas curieux de savoir pourquoi ? demanda le blond en s'agenouillant.

\- Pourquoi serais-je intéressé par les secrets d'un adolescent ? répliqua Snape en ouvrant la porte de l'armoire avant de la claquer aussitôt avec une grimace de dégoût.

Ne voulant pas savoir ce qu'il y avait là-dedans, Draco se concentra de nouveau sur la fameuse planche. Puis, sans honte, il l'enleva pour aussitôt plonger la main dans la cachette. Sous le regard néanmoins curieux de son directeur de maison, il sortit de nombreux dessins d'enfance, un album photo, des potions, des livres de sorcellerie et une baguette : celle de Potter.

Avec un grognement furieux, Severus arracha le bout de bois des mains de son filleul sous le cri consterné de celui-ci avec l'intention de faire comprendre au Gryffondor qu'il devait impérativement garder cet objet sur lui s'il ne voulait pas subir un nouveau sermon. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse imaginer le futur discours qu'il tiendrait à cet idiot, il vit les divers flacons. Sans même lire leurs étiquettes, il reconnut des potions de sommeil sans rêve et des potions anti-douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce que me cache ce satané gamin ? siffla l'espion à lui-même.

Mais même lui pouvait dire à quel point cette question était idiote. Il suffisait d'additionner les divers éléments pour comprendre que le gryffondor était maltraité… ou du moins, négligé. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas encore savoir si ce moldu le battait ou non, n'est-ce pas ?

 _"Bien sûr que si tu le sais, mais c'est plus facile de ne rien voir"_ , lui souffla une voix qui ressemblait fortement à celle de Lily.

Et puis, Dumbledore devait également savoir comment été traité son précieux survivant… Nul raison de s'inquiéter.

Ignorant les remarques de son filleul sur la décoration, il mit ses livres sur le bureau en priant que celui-ci ne cède pas sous son poids, oubliant ainsi l'affaire "Potter".

 **XxXxX**

 _"Il aurait dû le deviner"_ , songea Harry tandis que la main de son oncle rencontrait violemment son visage. _"Il aurait dû le savoir que son oncle n'attendait qu'une seule chose : être seul avec lui"_ , compris finalement le brun en protégeant sa tête de ses bras, s'attendant à percuter la table. Cependant, la main de Vernon se referma sur son vieux T-shirt, l'attirant près de lui.

\- Si tu crois une seule seconde que la présence de ces monstres change quoi que ce soit à ta… situation, siffla le moldu, tu peux toujours courir.

Aussitôt qu'il eut fini sa phrase, le brun se retrouva brusquement par terre, alors que son oncle enlevait la ceinture de son pantalon précipitamment, provoquant l'accélération des battements du coeur de l'élu. Essoufflé et furieux, Vernon s'approcha de son neveux recroquevillé sur le sol et leva son bras, avant d'abattre sa ceinture sur la peau fragile du sorcier.

\- Ton directeur a osé nous menacer nous, des honnêtes gens, pour qu'on héberge ces infâmes créatures et tout ça, à cause de toi, s'exclama-t-il en ponctuant chaque mot d'un coup sans se préoccuper des faibles gémissements du garçon. Et crois-moi quand je te dis que je te ferai payer cela !

Reprenant finalement son souffle, apaisé par la peau rougie du garçon, il lui ordonna froidement de préparer le dîner sinon Pétunia allait s'impatienter s'il continuait à les faire attendre.

Perdu à cause de la douleur et de la fatigue, il resta de nombreuses minutes sur le carrelage frais, le regard troublé par les larmes. Évidemment que son… éducation n'allait pas changer… Il avait bêtement espéré qu'avec l'arrivée des deux sorciers, peut-être qu'il pourrait, pour une fois,... Mais c'était stupide et naïf. Son oncle se montrait d'une extrême ingéniosité lorsqu'il s'agissait de le faire souffrir.

\- Relève-toi espèce de fainéant, le repas ne va pas se faire tout seul ! s'écria brusquement la voix criarde de sa tante.

Décidant de ne pas tenter le diable, il se redressa rapidement, ignorant la douleur qui traversait ses membres avant de se mettre derrière le fourneau sous le regard attentif de Pétunia. Et malgré cette observation, il réussit à se détendre pendant la préparation du repas en se concentrant sur sa recette. Une demi-heure plus tard, il redressa la tête, son regard rencontrant celui de sa tutrice.

\- Va dans ton placard maintenant, Vernon a jugé que tu ne méritais ni de repas, ni de restes, informa Pétunia. Tu as seulement droit à un verre d'eau et à un morceau de pain… Ils t'attendent dans ton placard. File.

 **XxXxX**

Lorsque Severus et Draco arrivèrent dans la cuisine, ils ne trouvèrent aucune trace de Potter, mais ils ne firent aucuns commentaires et s'installèrent pour commencer à manger leur entrée dans un silence glacial, rappelant les réunions de mangemorts au professeur de potion. Enfin, si on oubliait les manières affreuses du cousin de son élève. Celui-ci semblait être absorbé par la télévision, ne faisant nullement attention à la nourriture qui tombait sur ses vêtements. Et vu la grimace de son filleul, le directeur de Serpentard n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

\- Dire que je pensais que Weasley était le pire à table, dit finalement Draco en fixant le moldu avec une lueur de dégoût. C'est tout simplement écoeurant.

Ne comprenant tout d'abord pas ses insinuations, Oncle Vernon fronça les sourcils avant de redevenir violet en comprenant que ce monstre critiquait les manières de son fils. De son côté, Pétunia posa une main sur le bras de son époux, choquée qu'on puisse critiquer son Dudleychou.

\- Pour qui te prends-tu, espèce d'anormal ? s'écria brusquement le chef d'entreprise en se redressant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Si vous voulez manger un peu avant la fin des vacances, je me tairais si j'étais vous !

\- Mon chéri, ils n'ont juste pas l'habitude de voir des honnêtes gens manger, calme-toi… Tu sais ce que le médecin a dit, annonça délicatement la tante de Potter avec un sourire crispé. Tu dois ménager ton coeur.

Le sourcil haussé par la surprise, Draco fixa le moldu de son âge, en se demandant intérieurement sur quelle planète il avait atterri. Dans quel genre de monde cette petite baleine mangeait bien ? Connaissait-il seulement l'utilisation de la fourchette et du couteau ? Fuyant cette vision d'horreur, il se tourna vers son parrain qui le fixait froidement, lui faisant comprendre que son intervention était aussi stupide qu'elle en avait l'air et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt d'ouvrir la bouche une nouvelle fois.

Discrètement, son directeur se pencha vers lui et lui souffla :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans "ne vexez jamais mon cousin si vous ne voulez pas avoir de problèmes avec ma famille", Draco ? questionna furieusement Severus.

\- Potter exagère toujours, répondit simplement le blond.

\- Certes, consentit le Serpentard, mais je ne compte pas mourir de faim, alors maintenant, tu vas te taire et manger.

Le repas se termina finalement dans un silence plus lourd qu'au début. Ils finirent donc par remonter en haut, évitant ainsi les regards noirs - peu efficaces mais néanmoins pénibles de Vernon - et ceux effrayés, de la tante.

Lorsqu'ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux, l'héritier des Malfoy soupira, soulagé d'avoir échappé à ces… tarés aux manières douteuses.

\- Mon manoir me manque, dit pitoyablement Draco en s'asseyant sur son lit avant de grimacer lorsque son derrière rencontra un matelas dur comme de la pierre.

 _"Bonnes vacances, Draco"_ , pensa sarcastiquement celui-ci en fronçant le nez sous les yeux exaspérés de Severus.

* * *

Voici le premier chapitre, vous avez aimé ?

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

À la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

 **Titre :** Une situation inattendue

 **Auteur :** Ange Phoenix Blodeuwedd

 **Résumé :** Depuis la mort de son parrain, Harry pouvait clairement dire que sa situation "familiale" s'était considérablement dégradée. Mais lorsque Dumbledore lui apprit que Snape et Malfoy Junior allaient habiter chez ses moldus durant l'été, il se demanda s'il était maudit…

 **Beta :** Kinai

 **Note :** À partir de maintenant et pour rassurer mes lecteurs, je vais poster mes avancées pour que vous sachiez où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions !

 _\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 8 : Commencé (1000 mots environ)_

 _\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

 _\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

 _\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 9 : Haru est en train de l'écrire_

 _\- La prise en charge, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

 _\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En cours (200 mots)_

 _\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 2 : En cours (1100 mots environ)_

 _\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 3 : En cours (200 - 300 mots)_

 _\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Toujours en vie, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Entre Amour et Guerre, chapitre 2 : Commencé_

 _\- L'honteux secret, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- La douleur de trop, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

* * *

 **Une situation inattendue, chapitre 2**

* * *

Cette nuit avait été horrible. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir fermé les yeux. Son placard, son refuge, ne lui permettait malheureusement pas d'étendre ses jambes – certes, il était toujours petit, mais il avait grandi au moins un peu -. Surtout que le matelas ainsi que sa petite couverture qu'il avait de ses un an à ses onze ans avaient disparu, ne lui laissant qu'un sol dur et poussiéreux. Il avait passé la nuit contre le mur, passant la nuit à se réveiller entre deux cauchemars ou des douleurs dues à ses récentes punitions. À une époque, il aimait ce placard mais aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression d'être avalée par sa noirceur étouffante.

\- Potter, s'exclama son oncle en donnant de multiples coups sur sa porte, le faisant sursauter. Sors d'ici immédiatement ! Tu devrais déjà avoir préparé le petit-déjeuner pour nous et tes monstres.

Le brun ne voulait pas voir ses « invités », ni leur air moqueur en voyant ses vêtements qui devaient être tachés de sang. Qu'est-ce que les gens penseraient en apprenant que leur « sauveur » était battu par des moldus ? Tremblant malgré lui face à cette question – et sa grande fatigue -, il se redressa difficilement, ne voulant pas faire attendre sa « famille ». En sortant de son ancien refuge, le rouge et or fut aveuglé par la lumière du Soleil qui avait envahi la maison.

\- Dépêches-toi le monstre, j'ai faim, grogna Dudley en s'installant directement dans la cuisine, devant la télévision.

Ce fut ainsi que le brun prépara le petit-déjeuner, résistant à l'envie de prendre un petit morceau de bacon ou de boire du jus d'orange. . Des bruits à l'étage puis dans les escaliers lui appris que les deux Serpentard étaient enfin réveillés. Mettant les assiettes sur la table, Harry allait se diriger vers le frigo pour sortir tous les jus, confitures mais son oncle entoura son poignet presque délicatement avant de serrer davantage.

\- Cela ne change absolument rien, siffla celui-ci avant de le lâcher comme s'il était contagieux.

Déglutissant, le brun hocha brièvement la tête, mettant les diverses boissons sur la table avant de s'écarter, se mettant dans un coin tandis que Severus et Draco s'installaient à table. Durant quelques instants, le silence fut lourd. Personne ne souhaitait faire d'effort. Alors comme à son habitude, Dudley décida d'allumer la télévision d'une main tandis que de l'autre, il claquait des doigts avant de pointer son verre. Aussitôt, le brun prit un pichet de jus d'orange et en versa dans le verre avant de se reculer, la tête basse, ne voulant pas affronter leur regard.

De son côté, Severus avait contracté sa main autour de son verre. Lorsqu'il regardait son élève, celui-ci était remplacé par une femme qui avait bien vécue, elle avait les cheveux noirs et longs, la peau pâle bien qu'agrémentait de bleus de diverses couleurs. Sa mère… Il avait l'impression de voir sa mère en Potter tandis que Vernon était le parfait représentant de son père. Il devait se lever et partir avec son filleul ainsi que Potter. Malheureusement, c'était son seul refuge et il avait promis à Albus de ne rien faire.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vais aller là-bas, siffla Severus, les yeux plissés._

 _Sirotant tranquillement son thé, Albus redressa la tête, les yeux légèrement pétillant et pris la parole :_

 _\- Parce que c'est l'endroit le plus sûr pour votre filleul ainsi que pour vous, parce que vous m'avez promis à la mort de Lily que vous étiez prêt à TOUT tant que Voldemort perd à la fin et parce que je vous le demande._

 _Au fil des arguments, le visage de Snape s'était contracté jusqu'à devenir impassible. Comment, par Merlin, ce vieux fou avait-il pu atterrir à Gryffondor ? Cela le dépassait complétement._

 _\- Promettez-moi seulement une chose, exigea l'ancien professeur de métamorphose, la famille d'Harry est particulière. J'ai réussi à les convaincre de vous accueillir… Mais s'il venait à se passer quelque chose les poussant à vous mettre dehors, je n'interviendrais pas._

 _\- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Severus._

 _\- Je vous ai suffisamment donné de chance de vous en sortir, Severus, se contenta de dire Albus en plongeant son regard dans le sien._

 _\- Vous avez un nouvel espion, c'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? grogna le professeur de potion._

 _L'homme n'était pas stupide. Il savait très bien que la seule raison pour laquelle Dumbledore l'avait protégé toutes ces années, c'était uniquement pour redevenir le Grand Sauveur. Avant de devenir le héros de la dernière guerre, Albus était un simple professeur qui se fichait des règles et des avis – un Gryffondor en somme – mais lorsqu'il avait gagné, lorsqu'il avait reçu les reconnaissances de toute la population sorcière, les multiples invitations aux divers évènements… quelque chose avait changé. Albus Dumbledore aimait ça… Il aimait être l'homme de la situation. Cependant, un nouveau mage noir était apparu et un enfant d'un an était devenu le héros qu'il aurait dû être. Et malgré ses sourires, ses yeux pétillants, Severus savait. Il savait à quel point l'article de la première page sur lui, les interviews, … toutes ses futilités lui manquait._

 _\- Pas encore, répondit le vieillard avec un sourire de papi gâteux, mais ça ne serait tarder._

 _Hochant la tête de mauvaise grâce, il quitta le bureau du directeur sans savoir dans quelle galère il allait s'embarquer._

Draco, quant à lui, continuait de manger comme si de rien n'était, il voulut même faire comme Dudley et claquer des doigts, mais Severus agrippa sa main avant qu'elle se lève, plantant légèrement ses ongles dans la peau de son filleul.

\- Tu me fais… commença à se plaindre le blond.

\- Si tu fais ne serait-ce qu'essayer de faire ça, menaça le potioniste d'un murmure, le regard plantait dans celui de son vis-à-vis, je ferai en sorte que tu te souviennes de cette menace.

Effrayé mais trop fier pour le montrer, le jeune Serpentard hocha la tête en arrachant son poignet de l'emprise de son parrain avant de se servir lui-même sans remarquer qu'Harry avait entendu… tout entendu. Alors sous le coup de l'humiliation, celui-ci avait fermé les yeux et serra les poings, résistant à frapper Malfoy. Ce n'était qu'un crétin, qu'un enfant arrogant qui croyait que la Terre tournait autour de lui et de ses humeurs.

\- Retourne dans ta chambre, exigea Pétunia, te voir te morfondre dans ce coin m'empêche de manger.

Hochant la tête, Harry quitta la pièce encore une fois sans manger. Mais une fois arrivé aux escaliers, il ne savait pas quoi faire : devait-il retourner dans son placard ou aller dans l'ancienne salle de jeu de son cousin ? Optant pour le deuxième choix, le brun se dépêcha de monter. Décidant de profiter d'être seul, il se jeta sur la planche mal clouée pour récupérer ses potions. Cependant, le rouge et or remarqua que quelqu'un y avait touché. Immobile durant quelques instants, il décala légèrement ce qui cachait ses trésors pour découvrir que quelqu'un avait fouillé dans ses affaires : les fioles avaient été bougées, son album feuilletait et sa baguette avait disparu. Littéralement furieux, le Gryffondor vit que ses mains tremblaient et que des petites étincelles s'en échappaient. Mais il n'entendit pas les bruits dans les escaliers, ni la porte qui s'ouvrait.

\- Potter, commença Severus dans l'intention de le sermonner pour sa baguette.

\- Fermez-la, siffla froidement Harry en se redressant, plongeant un regard légèrement rouge dans celui, surpris de son professeur. Je vous accueille avec courtoisie dans ma maison malgré notre animosité et vous, tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est de fouiller dans mes affaires ? Vraiment ? Rendez-moi ma baguette immédiatement !

Haussant un sourcil face à cette « explosion » typique des Gryffondor, il allait s'avancer pour lui faire à son tour la morale lorsque la baguette de l'arrogant gamin vola de ses capes jusqu'à la main de celui-ci.

\- Si je mets ma baguette sous ce parquet, ce n'est pas pour qu'un professeur arrogant aille y mettre son gros nez, ajouta le brun en mettant son réceptacle sous la planche. Croyez-vous que cela me fait plaisir de ne pas la garder sur moi, professeur Snape ? Si jamais mon oncle tombe sur ma baguette, il la briserait et si cela venait à arriver à cause de vous, je vous suggère vivement de faire attention à la vôtre.

\- Monsieur Potter, coupa froidement Severus. Si vous venez encore à m'insulter, les Dursley ne seront rien à côté de moi.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna faussement Harry tandis que la lueur rougeâtre s'intensifiait. En plus d'être un mauvais professeur, vous battez des enfants vous aussi ?

Durant quelques secondes, le brun crut voir sur le visage de son professeur de l'étonnement et un soupçon de douleur. Comme si cette accusation lui faisait physiquement mal. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage que Malfoy rentrait à son tour dans sa chambre avant de s'immobiliser en le voyant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans notre chambre, demanda Draco, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu veux dire « ma chambre » ? rétorqua Harry, rien, si ce n'est une mise au point. Étrangement, je ne pense pas que mon album photo remplie de clichés de mon père intéresse Monsieur Snape. Si tu touches encore une fois à mes albums ou à quoi que ce soit qui m'appartient, tu dors dans le cabanon du jardin.

\- Tu crois vraiment, commença à ricaner la fouine.

\- Tu n'es pas dans ton manoir, Malfoy, siffla le rouge et or. J'en n'ai rien à foutre de qui tu es, de l'argent que tu as dans ton compte ou du sang qui coule dans tes veines.

Sans s'en rendre compte sa magie, aussi furieuse que lui, avait serré légèrement le cou de Malfoy, l'empêchant de déglutir correctement. Il se sentait tellement blessé et humilié que ces personnes aient pu assister au traitement que lui réservait sa famille… Le rouge et or avait si mal qu'il ne faisait pas attention à sa magie et ses actions.

\- Calmez-vous Potter, ordonna Severus, le regard fixé sur le Gryffondor.

\- Sinon quoi ? demanda curieusement Harry en plongeant un regard presque entièrement rouge dans celui de son professeur qui recula face à cela.

\- Sinon vous allez tuer Draco, répondit simplement le potioniste.

Aussitôt, l'étau autour du cou de l'élève de Serpentard disparut tandis que les iris du brun redevenaient verts. Comme s'il sortait d'une transe, Harry se tourna vers les deux Serpentard voulant s'excuser ou du moins faire quelque chose, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il s'évanouit, percutant durement le sol.

 **XxxxX**

\- Potter est devenu fou, dit Draco tandis que son professeur se précipitait au côté du Gryffondor. C'est la seule explication.

N'écoutant pas les paroles de son filleul, Severus posa son oreille sur le torse de son élève et n'entendit… rien. Si ce n'était un grand silence qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Inquiet, le professeur se mit en califourchon sur Potter et commença à faire un massage cardiaque sous les yeux effrayés de Draco.

\- Mais… commença le blond. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Le cœur de Potter ne bat plus, souffla Severus. Je ne peux pas tout faire tout seul, tu dois m'aider.

\- Comment ? demanda son filleul en approchant de Potter, déglutissant difficilement.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une personne comme le Gryffondor pouvait mourir, comme n'importe quel humain. Pour lui, Potty était en quelle que sorte immortel. Peu importe Voldemort, les mangemorts, son père ou lui, le brun était comme une mauvaise herbe. Mais la forme inerte en face de lui venait de lui prouver le contraire. Et étrangement, il n'était pas aussi satisfait qu'il le voudrait.

\- Tu dois l'aider à respirer, ordonna Snape.

\- Et comment je suis censé faire ça ? demanda son filleul tandis que ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

\- En faisant du bouche-à-bouche, dépêche-toi ! siffla le directeur de sa maison.

Retenant les protestations qui lui venaient à l'esprit – ainsi qu'une grimace à cette idée -, Draco posa sa main sur son front, tirant le visage du brun vers l'arrière tandis que sa deuxième main se posait sur son menton pour maintenir sa bouche ouverte. Prenant une respiration légèrement tremblante, le Serpentard posa ses lèvres sur celles du Gryffondor et souffla. Aussitôt fait, Severus reprit les compressions thoraciques et ils firent ça durant de nombreuses secondes qu'ils leur parurent être des heures.

\- On pourrait appeler, commença Draco.

\- Albus a bien précisé qu'on serait seul et les moldus ne peuvent rien faire face à un problème dû à la magie, interrompit Snape, épuisé. Allez Potter…

Mais rien ne changea…

* * *

Et voici le deuxième chapitre, vous en pensez quoi ? Vous aimez ?

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis avec vos reviews !

À la prochaine !


End file.
